


Duality

by XxFandomTrashxX



Series: The Songs of Our Past Weigh a Heavy Toll On Our Future [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Based on a song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Based on “Duality” by Set it Off





	Duality

Snapping Peggie’s necks, habit. Killing resistance members, well.... not so much. He knows it was Jacob and that accursed music box, but at the same time, the conditioning was hard, painful and infuriating, but fun all the same.

He had to explain to people his... tendencies... especially since Jacob was still alive and kicking. He couldn’t to anything to save anyone, all he could do was involuntarily murder one of his friends or some random people he had never met.

It was weird to say the least, even when he wasn’t under Jacob’s ‘spell’, he still switched moods quickly and that usually lead to his downfalls. John always said his sin was Wrath, but he personally thought it was either Lust or what John would probably call Pride.  
In any case, when he was out in public, he put on a facade, acting like he cares about the people of Hope County, when in reality, he didn’t, what had they ever done for him? All they ever did was run him around like he was some kind of errand boy, and they never said thanks, he saves their life? Their reply is some other mission to save this God forsaken place.

While he didn’t care about MOST of the inhabitants, there were a select few he did care about, those being his companions and co-workers, no one else. He had to protect what little he had left, no matter the cost.

~~~~~

Running through the forest, he has to go faster, he’s catching up, the music is catching up, it’s too much. The cold of fall making him become numb, he just needs to go a little farther, he has to get into Faith’s region, the Henbane, Jacob probably wouldn’t go there just to get him, he wasn’t that important. He trips over a root, rolling down the hill, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he ignores his body screaming at him to stop and continues running. The music is getting louder, he hears sticks snapping and the heavy breathing of the Judges, he’s screwed in any and every way possible. He’s almost there, almost, then he feels a sharp pain in his ankle, it’s barley noticeable due to how numb he is, but it does still hurt, he looks down only to see a wolf with its teeth sinking into his skin. It’s over. He falls to the ground, vision slowly turning red, “Did you really think you could get away..?” He heard Jacob breathe before slipping into the void.

~~~~~  
Next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a massacre, knife in his left hand, blood covering his hands going all the way up to his elbows and dripping down his face, the bullet and knife wounds hurt, but he needs to know where he is, he carefully maneuvers through the corpses, trying to respect the dead. Looking around, he sees a shrine, “The Henbane....” he mumbles to himself.

He doesn’t recognize the area, only the shrine, he had one last area here to liberate, and he assumes this is it.

“Rook, were are you? John’s at Fall’s End, tryna make them ‘atone’.” He hears Dutch say over the radio.

He slowly pulls it up to his mouth, pushing the button in before saying, “On my way.” Admittedly, he had to fight the urge to tell him they needed to learn how to take care of themselves, but he resisted and told him what he wanted to hear.

~~~~~~~

He didn’t kill John, but he did shoot him in the leg, just to give him a reason to continue his annoying whining over how all the ‘sinners’ need to atone for their sins, maybe to fuel the fire? He didn’t know at this point.

~~~~~

Getting caught by one Seed was hard enough, but having to talk to all of them at the same time? That’s when shit gets real.

“C’mon! He shot me in the leg and destroyed my plane, Father!” John whined.

“You need to learn how to live with the wounds, plus you can always buy a new one, dumbass...” Jacob snarled, obviously sick of his brother’s whining.

“Language, Jacob... and no, you can’t do anything to him right now, we need to talk to him, remember?” Joseph breathed.

“Oo, he’s up, Father!” Faith beamed, moving behind the chair Dusty was strapped to and draping her arms over his shoulders.

Jacob made a noise of acknowledgement and John huffed and turned away, “Why hello, my child...” Joseph mused.

“Why are all of Lucifer’s descendants in the same room..?” He asked, yawning and squeezing his eyes shut.

Joseph lost his spunk for a moment, he and his siblings stared at their prisoner.

“You’re here because you don’t know when to quit.” Jacob growled.

“I’m just doing my job...” Dusty stated.

“By murdering people who just want to believe?” Faith asked, pulling a hand up and dragging it across his chin.

“Eh, that’s just an added bonus, anyways, I’m not getting payed or anything, so... it’s really the best I’m getting from this hell hole...” he sighed.

John looked him up and down, “The best you’re getting..?”

“Brothers, sister, hush, we have you here because we needed to talk to you, I needed to ask you a question.”

“Yeah, because you need to know the enemy before you kill them... but go ahead, shoot.”

“What are you?Or at least, what do you think you are? Good, bad, neutral?” Joseph asked, voice revealing how interested he was.

“I’m...” Dusty thought for a moment, smiling a bit when he spoke, “I’m a happy medium. Sometimes I save lives, sometimes I take them. I’ll comfort people who need comforting, and I’ll set others on fire. But in the end, I’m human, more human than you guys could ever dream of being, and damn it, I’m who I want to be, the best me I can be... so do what you want to me, break me apart and put me back together, verbally or physically. Destroy my hope. Make me into your puppet. Kill me, but no matter what, you’ll always remember what I was, everyone will. You’ll die one day, and everyone will remember you for your oppression, and people will destroy all the work you put into this project, but some people will remember me for lending a helping hand... giving my life for their cause, not yours, but the common people’s. And by God, if that doesn’t make me good, then I honestly don’t care! Alright now, there’s your answer, now go ahead and shoot me, or send me back into the world, the latter would be most preferable for me, but would probably lead to your demise, so choose carefully kids!” He finished sarcastically, smile plastered on his face wide enough that they could see his canines.  
~~~~~~

In the end, Dusty was shot in the head, still smiling during and after his death, and what he said came to fruition. After the Seed’s deaths, they were remembered as being cruel beings by most, only the few that were brainwashed thinking that they were trying their best and Dusty was remembered for all the work he did trying to help those people. The nukes fell, erasing most of the memories, but leaving the best for those who survived, a glimmer of hope for such a dark world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask, I myself have no clue :T


End file.
